


Loyalty

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Defiance, Female Dipper Pines, Gen, Kidnapping, Struggling, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, femDipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Ever since Kryptos could remember, nothing good ever happened to him unless he worked tooth and nail to achieve them. He had learned to do whatever it took to get as far as he could. He had learned to be loyal to only himself.Then he took a gamble and decided to work with Dipper.This time, he didn't plan on betraying her.
Relationships: Kryptos & Dipper Pines
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Kudos: 1





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic for Day 11 of Whumptober...even though its the 13th of October today >.<  
> Yeah, I still hadn't caught up, but I'm getting there ^^
> 
> This scene is actually something that I came up with a long time ago, its set in the same AU as my other fic "Left Behind" but much further into the future.

_I can’t believe my luck!_ Kryptos thought as he struggled against his restraints. He was currently chained to a wall in a spacious and desolate room, forced to wait for whoever it was that ordered his capture. Kryptos actually could believe it, he just hated how much it sucked; because of course he would be captured on his first solo mission since having aligned himself with Dipper. 

His luck had never been the best. Ever since he could remember, nothing good ever happened to him unless he worked tooth and nail to achieve them. He had learned to do whatever it took to get as far as he could. He had learned to be loyal to only himself. That was the way it had always been, long before he had made that deal with Bill. Everything good that ever happened to Kryptos, he could always trace back what exactly it was he did to achieve it. 

That was until he took a gamble and decided to work with Dipper; to help her and the other Earthlings to save their planet from the Federation’s rule. At first, it seemed like any other beginning stages of having a new boss. The absolute distrust but reluctant willingness to use him to their advantage. Then somehow, he gained her trust. It came as an absolute shock to him, because he hadn’t even been trying to gain it. He was so used to being seen as untrustworthy by everyone around him that he had long since stopped trying to gain it. 

Kryptos liked it. 

He liked that she began to trust him. And he liked the way she began to treat him when he was trusted. She claimed he earned it, he couldn’t understand how, not even when she tried to explain it to him. It would be a lie to claim that he never thought of using that trust to his advantage, but the more time he spent with her, as her _friend_ , the less he wanted to. He liked the way she treated him, and he liked that he didn’t have to claw his way into her good graces and any of its benefits. Not that he’d have been able to anyways, she would have known of his intentions long before he decided to act on them. 

That’s what made his situation so frustrating. Part of him couldn’t help but blame Dipper’s influence on him; that he’d become too comfortable in his good fortune with her, another part of him was upset at the thought of disappointing Dipper. He was so happy to do this one thing for her. He wanted to make her happy and proud of him, but because he got himself captured, he’d have to watch her be disappointed in him instead. Before Dipper, his worry over his own safety and life would have overshadowed everything, but he knew if worse came to worse, Dipper would get him out of this. First, he had to try to find a way to get out of it himself. 

Then the one who Kryptos knew had to have ordered his capture came in. He was one of those lower gods, with the long and convoluted names that Bill always made fun of. He knew right away that he needed Dipper to get him out of there. He quickly spoke the chant to invoke her name. When nothing happened, the lower god chuckled in sinister amusement. 

“You really think I wouldn’t think of that? She can’t hear you in here. And, she won’t be able to track you either.” He gestured to the tracking rune Dipper had placed on Kryptos as a precaution. 

That scared Kryptos and, against his will, he began to shake. He was in a lot of trouble, and he was unlucky enough to be captured by a guy who was actually smart enough to make sure that Dipper wouldn’t be able to reach him. Kryptos steeled himself, forcing himself to stop shaking, and glared defiantly at his captor. 

The lower god gave him a cocky smirk as he looked down at him. “Look, I don’t actually care about hurting you. So why don’t you make this easy on the both of us and just tell me what you know?” 

“Like I’d tell you anything!” Kryptos snarled.

“Oh?” The lower god raised an eyebrow, then crossed his arms. “Tell you what, I’ll cut you a deal. Tell me about all her secrets, and more importantly her weaknesses, and I’ll give you my protection. I’ll let you work for me.”

Kryptos scoffed in indignation. “Are you kidding me?! Why would I choose to work for you? If you think I’ll betray Dipper, and for you of all people, you’re out of your mind.”

The lower god growled. “What, you think she’s better than me? That I’m beneath her?! I’ve been a god long before that tramp was even born! Just tell me what I want to know, and I won’t hurt you too bad, how about it?” He leered menacingly at Kryptos, and this time, Kryptos was too angered at his audacity to feel scared. 

“She is better than you.”


End file.
